Just Love Me
by Lily'wiky
Summary: Eres la mejor amiga de los Jonas, y al parecer uno de ellos se ha enamorado de tí, estaras tu enamorada de él?
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Que le pasa?

Bueno esta tu historia eres la mejor amiga de los Jonas y uno de ellos se enamora de ti pero estarás tu enamorada de el?

Eres la mejor amiga de los Jonas Brothers tienes 16 años, los conociste desde que tenias 2 años, nunca te interesaron por su dinero ni nada de eso; no eras ese tipo de personas, te gusta hacer amigos y ellos lo eran no los veías como los Rock Star que eran si no los veías como tus mejores amigos del alma.

Era el primer día de vacaciones, estabas tan cansada que te quedaste dormida hasta las 10 de la mañana, como nunca, te levantaste y te fuiste a la cocina a ver que había preparado tu mama hoy, estabas completamente despeinada y estabas con unos de tus peores pijamas, ya que tu favorito estaba sucio y aun no lo lavabas, bajaste las escaleras prácticamente corriendo:

– Mami – gritabas mientras bajabas las escaleras de 2 en dos – que hay de desayuno, bueno… Yo quiero cereal – gritaste esto ultimo cuando te asomabas a la cocina y veías los ojos de tus mejores amigos y de su mama viéndote - …Mami buenos días – no sabias que decir no te esperabas esto – buenos días tía – dudaste al decirlo y fingiste una sonrisa – creo que yo… Hm… - dejaste la habitación y subiste las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudiste y sin hacer mucho ruido

– Kev – susurro Nick – viste traía puesto el polo que le regale

– Si, tienes razón y lo usa como pijama – soltó una risita que se escucho en toda la habitación y rompió el silencio que había en ella

– Si pero al menos lo usa, no como el vestido, ese que le regalaste el de flores rosadas – respondió

– OK. Tu ganas – dijo sarcástico – como sea. Mamá le vas a contar… - le dijo a su madre seguido de una sonrisa

– ¿Contar que? – pregunto tu madre y enseguida lanzo una mirado a los chicos, se veía en sus ojos que algo planeaban

– Ah! – Finalmente hablo Joe – es que mi mama pensaba en un viaje de verano y como ____ esta…

– ¿Que yo que? – Preguntaste con algo de misterio en tu voz al llegar nuevamente a la cocina – Ja… Hola! Chicos como están – tenías puesto el vestido que te había regalado Kevin para navidad –

Hola Kev como vas

– Bien y tu? Oye – noto el vestido – bonito vestido

– Ahí! Gracias – te apresuraste a saludar a Nick con un beso en la mejilla igual que a Kevin – que tal Nick?

– Hola! Bien y tu? – te contesto

Terminaste de saludar a Nick y fuiste corriendo a donde estaba tu mama – detrás de la barra de la cocina – de allí saludaste a Joe con un movimiento de brazo. Era raro porque nunca en la vida habías saludado a Joe con un beso en la mejilla

– Hola Joe como estas? – te limitaste a decir

– Aquí bien y tu? – respondió alzándote la mano

– Tú sabes de vacaciones

– Ja… "por lo menos el mío lo usa" si claro… – le susurró Kevin a Nick

– Yaya… mami ya explícales – dijo para terminar su incomodo asunto con Kevin

– Que cosa? – decías mientras tomabas un sorbo del jugo de naranja que te había preparado tu mama

– Es que estábamos planeando un viaje a Brasil – respondió Denisse a tu casi pregunta

– Wuau! Brasil – se mostraba asombrada – y como tomaron la decisión?

Tu seguías comiendo aunque si te interesaba mucho el viaje.

– Es que vamos a dar un concierto ahí… y de paso nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones – se apresuro a contestar

– Ai que bien – tragaste antes de hablar – y cuando es?

– Es en una semana y nosotros y… ustedes vamos a ir en el avión juntos ya esta todo reservado – dijo Kev

– Pero solo falta su decisión así que… que dicen?- te miro fijamente a los ojos como si no te conociera dio un suspiro y volvió su vista hacia la ventana

– Pero claro – afirmo tu madre – pero… un segundo y Rodrigo – es cierto tu papa estaba en el trabajo – no creo que le den vacaciones

– Pero mama podemos ir sin mi papa… y chicos que van a hacer con eso de las fans – diste una mordida a una manzana y la dejaste a un lado porque no te gusto, soltaste una risa

– ya esto eso no hay problema – dijo Nick

– Oigan que tal si hoy se quedan a almorzar aquí – propuso tu mama

– si chicos – los animaste – quédense – los miraste pero detuviste tu mirada en Joe, algo era diferente en su mirado algo había cambiado pero no sabias que – oigan que tal si vamos a fuera mientras las madres hablan y eso… – hiciste un gesto con las manos que los chicos entendieron

– Ja… OK vamos – dijo Nick

Salieron al patio trasero de la casa y decidiste hablar con Joe

Hummm...… – no sabias que decirle – Joe te noto algo raro que te pasa?

– Nada – te miro y luego miro al piso

– No Joe te pasa algo cuéntame, que puedes perder?

– Tu amistad – No lo quería decir, arrastro la voz al decirlo

– De que estas hablando – viste que Joe se ponía mas serio a medida que la conversación se alargaba

– De nada no es nada mejor vamos no? – fingió una sonrisa

– Bueno si tu quieres – añadiste, aunque no era necesario

Se juntaron con Nick y Kevin

– Y hasta cuando tienes vacaciones – pregunto Kevin y te hecho una mirada

– Como es mi último año empiezo más tarde – no sabias exactamente los desespero aproximaste – como 4 meses y medio

– Wuau! Es mucho – se asombro Nick

Tenías un patio enorme vivías al lado de los Jonas así que era fácil verlos.

Caminaron por el patio, luego se fueron al parque y decidieron que era hora de regresar cuando regresaron encontraron la mesa servida

– Uy! Que rico – dijo Kevin – Macarrones SI!

– Ja… – dijo Nick – ya cálmate

– Lo siento tía no tengo hambre – dijo Joe al ver el plato

– que pasa… te doy algún te o algo – insistió tu mama, también noto que Joe tenia algo

– No gracias tía, mama donde esta Frankie – se notaba la evasión del tema

– Aquí – apunto su mama

– si me comeré tu parte – dijo Frankie con un gesto en la cara – mas comida para mi

Joe fingió una sonrisa y Denisse se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal así que se lo llevo a una esquina para que hablaran.

– Que te pasa Joe te sucede algo – dijo preocupada – estas enfermo?

– no, no me pasa nada es solo que comí algo en el camino de vuelta y me… llene – Le mintió

Nick y Kev escuchaban la conversación y debes en cuando hacían algunos comentarios sobre esta:

– oye – Kev le dijo a Nick – pero el no ha comido nada en todo el día

– es cierto – afirmo Nick tocándose el pelo – que le habrá pasado, hay que escuchar

Empezaron a escuchar pero la conversación ya había terminado y Denisse ya estaba sentada en su sitio y Joe estaba sentado en las escaleras por donde habías bajado, Nick y Kev se pusieron mal, no les gustaba ver a su hermano así, ya que el no era así siempre estaba alegre y hoy era la excepción. Continuaron comiendo pero se siguieron sintiendo mal.

– Gracias Tía muy rico – dijo Nick y levanto su plato para luego llevarlo al lava platos

– Si gracias – Kev hizo lo mismo que Nick

– Si tía muy delicioso hay mas – pregunto Frankie con toda la cara manchada de queso derretido

– Ja… – río Denisse y levanto el plato de Frankie y lo lavo – creo que ya es hora de irnos, es muy tarde y tienen que descansar por que mañana tienen concierto

– Cierto – dijo Nick – oye ____ crees que mañana puedas ir con nosotros al concierto será divertido y nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti – soltó una risita

– Hummm… lo siento chicos pero mañana quede con mis amigas para un día de chicas – mentiste y miraste a los chicos excepto a Joe, los tres Jonas estaban parados justo enfrente tuyo y Joe era el único que paresia no escucharte – pero tratare

– Bueno ojala vayas, bueno chau – se despidió Kevin

– Chau nos vemos mañana – se despidió de ti y de tu mama

– Hummm… chau tía – le dio un beso en la mejilla – chau… – te alzo el brazo y se marcho

– Bye – alzaste la mirada y vio los ojos de Joe lleno de lágrimas, algo le pasaba y necesitabas saber que era

– adiós chicas y no olviden empacar – dijo Denisse

– Pero mama es en una semana – Dijo Nick al mirar su reloj

– Si pero seguro se van a comprar ropa con el calor que hace allá – respondió Denisse

– Ja… si obvio, bueno adiós, chau Frankie – dijo tu mama

– Chau – Frankie alzo el brazo y los Jonas salieron de tu casa

Tu y tu mama conversaban mientras arreglaban la mesa

– Mama notaste algo diferente en Joe – preguntaste

– creo que si – dudo – vas a ir al concierto?

– Obvio, pero no con ellos les voy a dar una sorpresa – respondiste y sonreíste

– Terminamos – dijo tu mama al mirar la mesa – creo que ya es hora de descansar tu padre estará viniendo en una hora y será mejor que duermas

– Si bueno ma hasta mañana – te despediste

El día se había pasado volando ya era muy de noche y tenias sueño, aunque seguías pensando en que le estaría preocupando a Joe y porque te había dicho que si te lo decía arruinaría su amistad trataste de poner tus ideas en orden pero no conseguiste nada, al fin conseguiste dormir sin ninguna respuesta.

En la casa de los Jonas todos estaban durmiendo pero menos Joe, se quedo despierto pensando en lo que le preocupaba, se había enamorado de su MEJOR AMIGA, juro nunca hacerlo por mas bonita que fuera pero era muy tarde no durmió en toda la noche pensando en como olvidarte. Finalmente se decidió tomo su celular e hizo una llamada

A quien hará la llamada? Se decidirá en hablar contigo? O lo hará con sus hermanos? Tratara de olvidarte?


	2. Capitulo 2: Para alguien especial

– Hm… – musitaba Joe, esperando que alguien contestara el teléfono al que había marcado – Por fin, Hola ¿Cómo estas? – golpeo los dedos contra la cabecera de su cama.

– Ah… Joe – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono – que deseas – la voz trato de ser lo mas amable posible a pesar que eran la 1 de la mañana.

– Demi – al fin dijo el nombre – creo que me estoy enamorando! –hizo una mueca a oscuras.

– Enserio – Demi estaba interesada en el asunto, pero no lo notaba en su voz ya que estaba muy cansada para hacerlo – Cuéntame! – dijo después de un largo bostezó.

– Me enamore de mi mejor amiga – dio una ojeada al cuarto para ver si enserio estaba solo – se que no debe de ser lo pero del mundo pero…

– Pero que? – pregunto Demi.

– Pero me siento raro a su lado y… – no quiso seguir así que espero una respuesta.

– Actúa normal – la voz de Demi se apagaba con cada palabra que decía – y cuando sea el momento – continuo – díselo-.

– Es que no entiendes – hizo una pausa – me quiero olvidar de ella – la voz de Joe se puso triste y apenas se le escuchaba como si estuviera hablando en susurros.

– No puedes hacer eso porque primero, te lastimas a ti mismo – Demi parecía seria – puedes lastimar a otra persona que no tiene la culpa solo por que a ti se te ocurrió olvidar a tu mejor amiga con ella – su voz casi no se escuchaba – y ultimo… – Joe la interrumpió

– OK… entonces que hago, no se que hacer, hoy casi se lo digo pero no estaba seguro, le mande una indirecta – alzo la voz como gritando y verifico de nuevo, esta ves fue la puerta – sabes que mejor espero a que sea el momento.

– Bueno… esta bien – bostezo – oye… Joe creo que tengo sueño – le mando una indirecta

– Ay lo siento – se paro de su cama – bueno gracias y adiós cuídate

– Chau suerte hermano – Demi y Joe se trataban de hermanos porque se querían como tales.

– Gracias hermanita linda preciosa – Joe le respondió.

– Adiós – dijo Demi con un hilo de voz y colgó.

Joe dejo el celular en la mesita de dormir y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su cuarto para despejar su mente, ordeno lo que había desordenado su hermano Frankie esa mañana al jugar Baseball en su cuarto, y finalmente se hecho a dormir. Joe no tuvo pesadillas esa noche a pesar que las había tenido los días anteriores, daba vueltas por toda la cama y se limpiada de ves en cuando la baba con su almohada.

A la mañana siguiente:

– Joe despiértate, es tarde vamos! – Dijo Nick al tirarle la ropa con la que Joe se iba a ir al ensayo del concierto esa mañana – vamos vístete, despierta – dijo Nick al tirar del cabello de Joe.

– Au… – dijo Joe con una mueca – vete de mi cuarto y nunca pero nunca más me toques el cabello – le tiro la almohada con la que se había limpiado la baba ase poco.

– Que asco Joe – tiro la almohada al piso – no te puedes dormir ahora tenemos ensayo despierta – esta ves lo dijo más calmado.

– OK, OK me levantare – dijo Joe tirando de sus sabanas, sin percatarse que cada ves que tiraba de ella se iba a un lado y ya estaba en el borde de la cama – Au… – dijo cuando al fin se callo

– Jajaja – se río Nick – déjame ayudarte Jajajaja – no paraba de reírse

– No, no quiero tu ayuda – negó Joe

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el menor

– si, si, si muy bien – dijo sarcástico – ahora vete de mi cuarto cabeza de brócoli.

– OK cálmate, se nota que no eres el mismo – puso los ojos en blanco y se marcho de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un ruido ensordecedor.

Joe se levanto del piso y se toco la espalda, después de verificar que no tenia nada, se fue a tomar una ducha y luego se cambio, bajo las escaleras y…

– Hasta que bajaste – dijo Kevin con el teléfono celular a la mano.

– Cariño, ya es tarde toma tu desayuno y ve con tus hermanos – dijo Denisse con un juego de naranja y 2 manzanas con mantequilla de maní.

– Hm… – vacilo Joe – ma… ahora no tengo hambre, mejor como algo en el camino.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Nick, haciendo una mueca.

– Que, que pasa un incendio donde? – dijo Joe cubriéndose la cabeza

– No tonto, me refiero a que es tu favorita y no quieres comer – dijo Nick alzando una manzana.

– Ah… era eso si sabia – dijo en un tono sarcástico – es que ya es tarde y… mejor vamos no? – Sonrío de oreja a oreja – se despidió de su mama y arrastro a sus hermano al coche, kev y Nick se detuvieron en la puerta del coche

– Hey, espera bro – dijo Kev deteniéndolo con un brazo – que te pasa?

– Arg – gruñó Joe – Porque todos me preguntan eso ah?, no me pasa nada – Joe saco el brazo de Kevin del camino – vámonos

– OK como digas, pero algo te pasa – dijo Nick y Joe le lanzo una mirada fría.

Los 3 hermanos completamente enojados subieron al coche negro con lunas polarizadas que los estaba esperando, ninguno hablo en todo el camino aunque tenían razones de sobra para hacerlo, Nick miraba por la ventanilla todo el tiempo, Kevin mandaba mensajes a su novia, Danielle, y Joe, bueno Joe no hacia nada hasta pareciera que no estaba respirando parecía una estatua, había clavado la mirada en el GPS. Cuando llegaron Joe fue el que bajo primero y espero a sus hermanos a que bajaran, ya en la acera por fin hablo

– oigan lo siento – dijo Joe mirando al suelo y tocándose el cuello.

– No hay problema – Nick extendió su brazo y chocaron nudillos con Joe, lo mismo hizo el mayor, entraron al ensayo Joe fingió una sonrisa aunque enserio se encontraba feliz porque ya no discutía con sus hermanos pero no lo demostraba en su cara.

– Hola pa… ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? – pregunto Kevin, cogiendo su guitarra.

– Porque su hermano se tardo mucho y yo tenia que hacer – cogió la guitarra de Nick y se la lanzo y por poco se cae – ya vamos a ensayar.

– Ya lo siento – Joe estaba a punto de estallar todas las miradas se fijaron en el – vamos a ensayar o que? – se notaba que estaba arto de disculparse todo el tiempo, pensaba: Vamos no es para tanto demonios hasta cuando vamos a seguir con lo mismo, solo me levante tarde y ya!, aunque quiera ver con todas mis fuerzas a _____ pero, demonios otra ves pensando en ella, vamos Joe hay que ensayar ya no pienses en ella.

Pero por mas que trataba no acordarse de ti no lo lograba, todo le recordaba a ti, no podía evitar pensar en tu sonrisa perfecta en tus ojos color miel, y en tu cabello castaño claro que combinaba con tu piel blanca, tus labios palo roza. Todo el ensayo salio bien, mejor de lo que esperaban, Joe tenia algo como una herida en el pecho que no se podía cerrar, se aferraba al micrófono cada vez que sentía dolor en la herida imaginaria.

– Buen ensayo chicos – dijo su papa con una sonrisa.

– Si fue espectacular, si este es el ensayo, imagínense el concierto va a ser… – dijo el mayor abriendo una barrera imaginaria con la mano.

– Lo máximo – Nick completó la frase de Kevin.

Kevin y Nick se marcharon a beber algo mientras Kevin conversaba acerca de Danielle, acerca de su primer encuentro, era algo que ya lo había contado varias a sus hermanos. Por lo que Joe y Nick evitaban hacerle preguntas sobre ella. Nick se tocaba la cabeza cada vez que Kevin personificaba el beso.

– Papá que vamos a hacer después de esto – preguntó Joe

– Ah… – vaciló Kevin I – esa era la sorpresa.

– ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó.

– Espera – se aclaró la garganta para después echar un grito – Nick, Kevin vengan un segundo.

– Ya vamos – respondieron al omisito Kevin y Nick, para después correr hacia su papa – Que pasa – pregunto Nick

– Es que les quería decir – su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas con cada palabra – que hoy tienen el día libre – abrió los brazos.

– Guau! Eso es increíble – dijo Nick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tratando de no saltar encima de su papa para abrazarlo.

– ¡Si es lo máximo! – exclamó Kevin y luego chocó cinco con Nick.

– Pero papá nunca cancelas nada por que… por que ahora – a Joe le preocupaba tener ratos libres por que sabía que en ese tiempo no podría evitar pensar en ti.

– Vamos alégrate Joe, talvez tengas más tiempo para dormir y babear tu almohada con tu dulce babita – Nick puso los ojos en blanco y se echo a reír.

– OH… tienes razón – dijo Joe sarcástico – así podré tirarte la almohada en la cabeza para que tus "dulces" ricitos se vuelvan pegajosos y dejes de ser un brócoli y ahora serás como una col o algo así – se tocó el cabello.

– Hey con mis rulitos no te metas – Nick se quejó.

– Vamos chicos que el tiempo libre se nos va a acabar – dijo Kevin poniéndose en el medio de Joe y Nick y rodeándolos con sus musculosos brazos.

– Como digas – dijo Joe y se marcho dejando a sus hermanos atrás.

Joe ya estaba en el auto, estaba vez se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando Nick y Kevin entraron lo único que se escuchaba era a Kevin hablar sobre su primer encuentro con Danielle, ya que Nick de casualidad le había preguntado por ella. Todo el camino a la casa de los Jonas, Nick y Kevin hacían planes: Kevin iba a ir a visitar a Danielle, por suerte esta vez no empezó con su discurso, Nick iba a comprarse un par de Tenis, de paso le iba a comprar algo a Elvis y luego iba a ir a visitar a su mejor amigo, Robert.

– Oye Joe ¿que vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó Kevin.

– No lo se, creo que me quedare en casa – le respondió.

– Por que no vienes conmigo a visitar a Rob – le dijo Nick mientras tomaba su celular y le mandaba un mensaje a Robert – dice que le gustaría que vallas – dijo mostrándole el mensaje.

– Sabes cuanto odio a Robert, por lo... – hizo una mueca – ya les dije me quedare en casa.

Pasaron 15 minutos para que el conductor dijera que ya habían llegado. Joe abrió la puerta del coche y se dirigió a su casa lo mismo hizo Nick y Kevin. Abrieron la puerta de la casa y Kev y Nick subieron a sus habitaciones a tomar una ducha y cambiarse para el día que les esperaba, mientras Joe veía televisión en la sala y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo por la ventana para ver si tú estabas en el jardín. Se escucharon los pasos de Nick y kev al bajar las escaleras

– oye seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros – le insistió el mayor.

– si, estaré bien vayan y diviértanse – se despisto con la mano y volvió a fijar la mirada en el televisor mientras tomaba un cojín del mueble y se lo ponía en el cuello.

Sus hermanos se fueron, la tarde resulto mejor de lo que esperaba porque no pensó tanto en ti, se paso toda la tarde leyendo revistas de chismes, que su mamá había comprado esa mañana, y quejándose de las cosas ridículas y falsas que escribían sobre ellos. Tomó una siesta larga, muy larga y como dijo Nick babeo algo la almohada. Se preparó el almuerzo aunque no sabia que preparar, al final se decidió por ensalada, jugo de naranja y pollo frito. Espero unas 2 horas más a que sus hermanos volvieran y se alistaran para el concierto, salieron de la casa lo más rápido posible y se subieron al carro de Big Rob, al llegar

– Oye vamos a dar el mejor concierto de nuestras vidas – dijo Kevin hablándole a toda la banda – así que salgamos y hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros OK? – estiró el brazo al cielo junto con sus demás compañeros e hicieron el ritual.

Salieron a dar el concierto, tu ya habías llegado y estabas en primera fila, te sabías todas las canciones, en la tercera canción Nick se percató que habías llegado y te alzó el pulgar, el segundo en darse cuenta fue Kevin cuando se aproximó al tu lado te guiñó el ojo. Joe no parecía darse cuenta aún, por lo que estaba feliz. En la 5 canción, Australia

– Esta canción… va dedicada a una persona especial – dijo Joe

Esa fue la última canción que tocaron, agradecieron a su público y se retiraron del escenario. Tú fuiste a sus camerinos y te encontraste con Nick y Kevin quienes te saludaron

– Hola… que bien que hayas podido venir – dijo Nick abrazándote con su ropa sudada, y su cuerpo musculoso, aunque ya estabas acostumbrada.

– Si fue difícil – mentiste – oigan que dulces que le dedicaran Australia a sus mama.

– De que hablas – dijo Kevin.

– Es que Joe dijo _"esta canción va para una persona especial" _y pensé que era su mamá – dijiste confundida.

– No para nada todo fue idea de Joe – dijo el mayor sacándose la guitarra de encima – parece que tiene una novia o algo así.

– Por que crees eso? – No podías creer cuanto te preocupaba la noticia quizás sólo te tomó desapercibida o tal vez eran celos, aunque nunca habías sentido nada cuando Joe tenia otra novias que estaba pasando, te tocaste el brazo.

– Es que la otra noche lo escuche hablando con alguien por celular y… – Kevin hizo una pausa y se tocó el pelo para ver si estaba húmedo y lo confirmó – bueno sólo escuche la última parte pero le dijo _linda preciosa,_ aunque quien sabe no? Talvez es solo una amiga.

– Si, solo una amiga – hiciste énfasis en la última palabra.

Justo después salió Joe de su camerino sin camiseta y con el pelo alborotado.

– OH… Hola – te saludo son la mano y se presionó el pecho al sentir el dolor de su herida imaginaria – viniste!

– Si aquí estoy – sonreíste.

– Hm… Bueno creo que necesito ir al baño – dijo Joe apuntando a la derecha.

– Es que pensaba… – te pusiste roja – hablar… contigo.

– Ah… si claro – sonrió de oreja a oreja de ver lo colorada que estabas.

– Si pero en privado – dijiste al mirar a Nick y Kevin.

– OH esto mejor nos vamos, oye Nick te conté cual fue mi primer encuentro con Danielle – Kevin tomó del cuello a su hermano y voltearon.

– No otra vez por favor van 7 veces contadas hoy – dijo Nick dirigiéndose al buffet de comida que había en una mesa que quedaba a mucha distancia de donde estaban tu y Joe, para que no los escucharan.

– Y… de que quieres hablar – pregunto Joe secándose el sudor del pecho con su camiseta.

– Bueno primero que buen concierto – le tocaste el hombre y retiraste rápidamente tu mano al sentir el sudor – Y bueno… segundo hum… es que Kevin me dijo que… Eh bueno…. – te tocaste el cuello.

– Ja… te ves linda cuando te confundes – Joe pensaba: que tonto por que dije eso demonios… – digo… sigue… – cruzó los brazos.

– Bueno él me dijo que tú tenías una… novia – te acomodaste la falda para no mirarlo a los ojos.

– Que?! – Parecía sorprendido – pero… que… está mintiendo.

– No Joe él me dijo que estabas hablando por teléfono y le dijiste "…linda preciosa…" – hiciste el signo de comillas con tus manos.

– No… es mentira si yo a quien quiero es a ti! – lo dijo casi gritando era lo primero que le venia en mente y te lo dijo – Digo… demonios porque… por favor no me odies.

– Hum… que?! Joe… no se como decírtelo pero a mi me gusta alguien… – le acomodaste el cabello.

– Pero… sabia que era un error debía… – antes de completar la frase salió corriendo a su camerino.

Te sentiste confundida, no sabias que pensar, te sentaste en un banco y pensaste:

– Por que… no lo puedo creer… así que era eso lo que le pasaba a Joe… Tal vez siento lo mismo? O no? Rayos odio esto, por que tengo que ser yo la que tenga que elegir y que pasa con Rayan, el chico que te gustaba, talvez no me gusta, pero si… siento algo cada vez que lo miro… pero con Joe no me pasa nada o es talvez que no me he dado cuenta… ahora que lo pienso cada vez que lo toco me siento súper rara o no lo puedo mirar a los ojos tanto tiempo… Pero enserio me gusta Ryan Sheckler, es un skateboarder famoso, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azueles, tiene la tez blanca y es muy dulce, lo conociste a través de tu amiga Taylor, tendré que hablar con Joe.

Te levantaste y fuiste directo al camerino sabias que si tocabas la puerta no te iba a abrir así que decidiste abrir la puerta, la abriste y Joe estaba en un rincón con la cabeza entre las piernas.

– Oye Joe esto no es fácil para mi… aún no se lo que siento – le cogiste el mentón y alzaste su cara, fue cuando te diste cuenta que unas lagrimas rodeaban su rostro y lo abrasaste.

– Lo se y lo siento… yo… – se le escaparon unas lagrimas que hicieron mojar tu hombro.

– No hables Joe… talvez esto puede funcionar… – dejaste de abrazarlo y le cogiste el rostro entre tus manos.

– No… yo no quiero que estés conmigo solo por que te doy lastima – te acarició el cabello y se acercó a ti – sólo dime si sientes lo mismo que yo – te hablo en un susurro sentiste su aliento golpear tu cara.

– Yo… no lo se Joe – bajaste la mirada – estoy muy confundida sabes talvez sea mejor que me vaya.

– No, no te vayas, te necesito – se limpió las lagrimas y acarició tu rostro, el contorno de tu labios – nunca te tuve así de cerca y tengo que aprovechar para ver si siento algo – te atrajo hacia él y suavemente fue juntando su cara con la tuya.

– No Joe dame tiempo – te levantaste y lo miraste con cara de pocos amigos. – Lo siento, adiós – se te escaparon unas lagrimas te las limpiaste y saliste del camerino.

Abriste la puerta y hay estaban Nick y Kevin

– Hey! Que te pasa? – pregunto Kevin al notar tus lagrimas.

– Nada, me voy a casa, los veré pronto, adiós – saliste y sentiste las miradas de Nick y Kevin en tu espalda.

– Que le habrá hecho Joe – preguntó Nick abriendo la puerta – Oye Joe que tienes porque… – lo miro sorprendido y se acercó a el.

**¿Tomarás una decisión? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo así que dejen REVIEWS si les gusta y quieren saber que sigue. **


	3. Capitulo 3: Besos Inesperados

**Holas! Bueno aquí otro capitulo, ojalá les guste XD! Como estoy en clases sólo escribo los fines de semana así que no subiré tan pronto.**

* * *

**PVD Joe**

– Que te paso hermano, porque… porque estas… llorando! – se sorprendió Nick al verme la cara llena de lágrimas.

– No les importa váyanse – gruñí.

Quería estar sólo, pensar eso era todo lo que quería. Llorar sólo, sin nadie más a mi lado. No era difícil de comprender.

- Claro que nos importa… – Nick se acercó a mí tanto como pudo y se sentó a mi costado. – Somos tus hermanos cuéntanos que pasó.

– Bueno OK… – me limpié las lágrimas, que no me ayudaban en nada a alejar a mis hermanos – lo que pasa es que hice llorar a Loryn – dije.

– Si, eso ya lo sabemos por eso estamos aquí pero porque la hiciste llorar? – preguntó Kevin arrodillándose en frente de mí, fue muy complicado mirarlo a la cara.

– Bueno es que… me pasan cosas con ella y creó que se lo dije en mal momento y… soy un estúpido! – Grité – enserio me gusta… pero ella dice que le gusta otro chico y…– No continué, sabía que si lo hacía más lagrimas iban a salir de mis ojos.

– Y…? desde cuando te gusta Loryn, porque nunca lo dijiste? Te hubiéramos podido ayudar? – dijo Nick mirándose las manos.

– No lo se… sólo pasó, pero ahora estoy en un aprieto tremendo – dije poniéndome la camiseta.

– Oye… – se paró Kevin – no se… debiste haber pensado eso ayer cuando decidiste invitarla a Brasil.

– Si, lo se… pueden por favor dejar de hacerme sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo. – supliqué.

– Oye… pero no tienes una novia? Yo te escuché ayer… – dijo Kevin.

– No! No tengo novia sólo estaba hablando con Demi, y por tu culpa le dije a Loryn que me gustaba – me paré y me abalancé hacia mi hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces. – Ven aquí tu eres la razón por la que estoy sufriendo – le enseñé el puño a mi hermano mayor.

– HEY! Joe, cálmate, el no tiene nada que ver en esto además ponte a pensar algún día se lo tenías que decir – dijo Nick separándonos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta era mi papá, pareciera que nos hubiera escuchado todo el tiempo.

– Chicos los quiero ver afuera en el auto en cinco minutos – dijo mi papá.

Había volteado la cara para que mi padre no me viera llorando y no me preguntara nada.

– Si papa ya salimos, adiós – dijo Nick.

Se cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas y seguimos discutiendo.

– Lo siento, hermano no sabía que te gustaba ella y que iba a acabar así lo lamento – dijo Kevin dando vueltas por la habitación con la mirada perdida y tocándose el cabello.

– Está bien, yo lo siento no debí… – me acerqué a Kevin y le tendí la mano – no debí comportarme así, hermanos?

– Siempre – dijo Kevin y chocamos nudillos.

– Ya chicos me van a hacer llorar a mi también, vamos Kev tenemos que cambiarnos, te esperamos en el auto Joe – dijo Nick arrastrando a Kevin a la salida y despidiéndose con la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre le gustaba evitar las peleas así, por eso se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Nick y Kevin salieron de mi camerino y se fueron a los suyos, no tardaron mucho en cambiarse y se dirigieron al auto, yo ya me encontraba allí, Big Rob nos llevó a nuestra casa para que descansáramos, mis 2 hermanos y yo estábamos en el asiento trasero, manejando: Big Rob, y mi papá, que buscaba desesperadamente un nombre en su agenda de celular, en el asiento del copiloto.

Finalmente llegamos, no pude pensar mucho ya que el trayecto era muy corto, imité a mis hermanos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me quedé dormir pensando en las posibilidades que tenía.

ººº

– OH por Dios Joe Jonas no podrías ser un poco más discreto, para no ofenderme siquiera! – Dijo Kevin viéndome en boxer, completamente mojado – cúbrete hermano – me dió una toalla y se alejó con los ojos tapados.

– Tú fuiste el que me bañó en agua, gracias por cierto, me ahorraste una ducha – dije tomando la toalla y secándome.

– De nada, bueno es que no sabia que estabas en paños menores, YAK! – dijo.

– Jajaja, paños menores! De donde lo sacaste de la película que rentaste con Danielle la otra noche – me burlé a carcajadas.

– Ya, muy gracioso, oye y de donde el ánimo – dijo Kevin con una mueca.

– Sólo estaba pensando… y… tengo que hablar con ella pero en su momento ahora no… creo

– hice una mueca – pero que importa, Hey! Me debes una eh? Así que si despiertas debajo de la cama de Frankie, llenó de calzoncillos y calcetines sucios, yo no fui, desde ahora te lo digo así que te conviene dormir con la puerta asegurada, Jajaja.

– Me aseguraré que Frankie limpie su cuarto – se fue de mi cuarto.

Me cambié y me alisté para desayunar, me puse unos jeans simples, una camiseta azul con rayas blancas, y unas Converse azules. Bajé las escaleras

– Muy buenos días madrecita linda que me dio la vida – besé a mi mamá en la mejilla.

– Hola Joe – dijo mama alcanzándome un jugo de naranja.

– Y… ma… Que vamos a desayunar hoy – sorbí un trago de naranja a lo que mis hermanos tosían apropósito – Que? Que pasa? – pregunté.

– No lo sé, – mi madre hizo una mueca – bueno hoy no vamos a desayunar acá, porque Raquel nos invitó a desayunar en su casa – al escuchar el nombre de la mamá de Loryn me dí cuenta porque mis hermano habían tosido.

– Aya! – miré a Kevin e hice una mueca de dolor – hum... bueno y a que hora es – pregunté para disimular mi mala cara.

– Ahora, sólo te estábamos esperando, bueno chicos vamos – dijo mama cogiendo su bolso favorito – Nick puedes ir por Frankie?

– Claro mamá – dijo Nick levantándose de la silla y gritando – Frankie! – mama puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Loryn, me sentía muy nervioso por lo de ayer, no planeaba verla sino hasta el día que nos ibamos a Brasil pero se adelantó el momento. Frankie se estiró hacia el timbre y lo tocó, la música era muy relajante. Alguien abrió la puerta

– Hola chicos que gusto verlos, hola Denisse pasen por favor – dijo su Mamá, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí ya que me había colocado al final para no ser el primero en verle la cara.

– Hola, Raquel – dijo mama dándole un beso en la mejilla – Que gusto que nos hallas invitado – añadió.

– Si, necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar y tú eres la ideal, aparte que Loryn no está – dijo su mamá colocando una tasa de café enfrente de mi madre.

– Cuando quieras – dijo Denisse esbozando una sonrisa – y donde está Loryn? – preguntó.

– Salió en una cita con un chico llamado Ryan – dijo su mamá sabía como le disgustaba a Loryn que su mamá hable de su vida privada, si ella hubiera estado allí hubiera pensado "Rayos mamá, porque siempre tienes que hablar de mi vida privada con toda la gente" – vino por ella a las 8, no se en verdad porque tan temprano.

– Aya – eso fue lo último que dijo mama acerca de su cita con Ryan.

**PVD Loryn**

Ryan había pasado por mí temprano ya que lo había llamado la noche anterior después de salir corriendo del camerino de Joe, necesitaba verlo con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba escuchar su vos dulce, así que planeamos vernos esa mañana. Ryan me llevó a la playa para que me sintieras más relajada, ayudaba un poco escuchar golpear las olas contra la orilla.

– Así que ese idiota casi te besa – dijo Ryan calmado – y tu… que… que le dijiste? – preguntó cuando ya nos habíamos sentado en la orilla de la playa.

– Bueno… esto… yo le dije me gustaba otro chico – busqué su mirada, la encontré, sentí mariposas en el estómago y él sonrió.

– Con que eso le dijiste… muy bien entonces dejaste claro que no quieres nada con él – aseguró Ryan.

– No… no lo sé, creo que no lo sé necesito estar segura – dije buscando su mirada que me hacia sentir tan bien.

– Y como vas a estar segura? – pregunto Ryan acercándose a mi.

– No tengo la menor idea, sabes a veces pienso que no merezco todo esto – dije bajando la mirada.

– No, estás muy equivocada tú te mereces lo mejor y yo creo que lo mejor es – me cogió el mentón para que lo mirara, aunque ya lo estaba mirando – alguien que te quiera de verdad.

Se acercó más a mí, esbozó una sonrisa y juntó su cara con la mía, sus labios rozaron los míos con desesperación, me acarició el rostro suavemente mientras que me besaba y correspondí el beso. Fue un beso único, aunque no especial, me alejé de él.

– Ryan! – Dije respirando con dificultad – porque… porque… hiciste eso… porque me besaste, no pudiste por lo menos esperar hasta que se aclararan mis sentimientos, acaso estás loco – lo miré con mala cara.

Ese beso había confundido todos mis sentimientos, ese beso hacía que yo quisiera estar con Joe, tenerlo a mi lado, no quería ver más a Ryan. Sentía que Joe era alguien con quien debería estar, nunca separarme de él, sin él no podía respirar, no podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

– Pero… pensé que tu querías saber lo que sentías – dijo acariciando nuevamente mi rostro – y lo que yo sentí fue especial.

– Pero yo… yo no sentí nada… nada de nada – dije levantándome.

– No, no te vayas por favor – había escuchado esa frase antes.

– No, yo debo irme, lo siento Ryan – dije.

– No espera – dijo Ryan y me tomó del brazo.

– Déjame Ryan, lo siento tengo que aclararme y me acabas de confundir más o tal vez lo arreglaste, pero no lo sé tengo que pensar un momento – me marché, pasó lo mismo que con Joe solo que él no me había besado.

Pensé en volver y decirle a Ryan que se olvide de mí pero no regresé por que aún no sabías si estaba completamente segura, con Joe había sentido otra cosa, talvez era especial, ese momento cuando me dijo que me quería, fue especial. En cambio con Ryan sólo fue un momento único, siempre me había gustado Ryan, y pensé que si algo pasaba entre nosotros dos iba a ser especial, pero no fue así. Necesitaba hablar con Joe, decirle lo que había pasado, necesitaba tanto hablar con él como con Ryan. No sabía como dirigirle la palabra, como empezar una conversación, como ser mejores amigos otra vez.

Transcurrieron 20 minutos de la playa al parque que quedaba al frente de mi casa, todos esos minuto, cada uno de ellos, no paraba de pensar en Joe, necesitaba urgentemente aclarar las cosas. Me dirigí a su casa y toqué el timbre, nadie respondía. Me había puesto unas sandalias marrones, y mi bikini de color morado estaba debajo del vestido blanco que llevaba, mis lentes oscuros me ayudaron a ocultar los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sonó mi celular, era Ryan, no quería contestar estaba muy abrumada por todo e hice caso omiso al timbre del celular. Como no había nadie en la casa de Joe, me fui a mi casa, que quedaba a pocos pasos de de la de él, llamé a la puerta y no tardaron mucho en abrirme.

– Hola, hija porque regresaste tan pronto – pregunto mama dejándome pasar.

– Nada mamá, estoy cansada así que será mejor que me tome una ducha y que luego me vaya a dormir – me toqué la cabeza.

Vi por encima del hombro de mi mamá, allí, sentados en mi sofá, el sofá de mi casa, se encontraban mis mejores amigos y su mamá.

– Hola tía, como están chicos? – fingí una sonrisa y fijé la mirada en Joe que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– Hola Loryn como te va? – preguntó Denisse, con su cabello castaño perfectamente rizado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, por los menos alguien se alegraba de verme.

– Hija estás segura de que quieres ir a dormir? – insistió mama.

– Ya no, talvez pueda pegar el ojo más tarde – dije.

– Oye Loryn puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó Joe levantándose del sofá.

– Claro, vamos afuera, yo también necesito hablarte.

Joe y yo salimos por la puerta por la que había entrado hace menos de un minuto.

– Joe, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo – dije cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

– De que? – preguntó Joe con el ceño fruncido.

– Bueno… primero hoy fui a una cita con Ryan, el chico que me gusta. – no soportaba mirarlo a los ojos y bajé la vista.

– ¿Y…? – preguntó Joe impaciente

– Bueno… él me besó y yo también, pero estuve pensando en lo de ayer y creo que me dí cuenta de que en realidad a quien quiero es a… bueno… a ti_ – _sonreí un poco.

– Enserio, y porque dejaste que te besara si, tú me quieres – preguntó Joe confundido.

– Porque no sabía si me gustabas tú o él, aún no lo sé, y quiero tiempo, por eso quería hablar contigo – dije avergonzada y me sonrojé un poco. – Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, mejores amigos, no quiero sentirme incómoda cada vez que te veo.

–Claro, yo también quería decirte eso, decirte que volvamos a ser amigos, fingir que nada de esto pasó – dijo Joe abriendo sus brazos para abrazarme, me acerqué a él y lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude.

– Joe quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes – dije con lágrimas en mi rostro – Joe te quiero mucho. – dije en sollozos.

–Yo también te quiero, – dijo abrazándome muy fuerte que casi no podía respirar, pero me gustaba tener sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sentir el calor de su pecho contra mi cara.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me separé de él para poder respirar mejor, jadeé un poco. Joe asintió con la cabeza.

– Y… porque te besó Ryan? – preguntó Joe limpiando la última lagrima que había corrido por mi rostro.

– Joe! – le dí golpe amistoso en el hombro.

– Hey! Eres mi mejor amiga y nadie te puede besar sin mi consentimiento – se irguió.

– Por que… que te importa cabeza hueca – dije alborotando su pelo, sabía que eso lo molestaba.

– Ya empezamos con las agresiones personales – dijo Joe, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

– Ya tontito, vamos a mi casa – dije tomando su mano.

No sabía por que había tomado su mano fue un impulso, el entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Nos miramos a los ojos, sentí como mi espalda se curvaba hacia él. Tomó mi rostro y yo tomé el suyo, esta vez si quería besarlo, y mi deseo se cumplió. Me susurró algo que no pude entender, le acaricié el cabello y me acerqué a sus labios, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sentí sus labios calidos en los míos, como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, me cogió el cabello y me atrajo hacía el. Me separé para respirar, y besarlo de nuevo.

– Guau! – dije finalmente cuando me separé de él por segunda vez.

– Si… guau, no esperaba eso, fue desprevenido – dijo Joe acariciando mis labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Me embriagó su aroma dulce, y me acerqué a él de nuevo, lo besé con más fuerza, como si se separaría de mí en ese instante.

– Joe! Que estás haciendo – dijo su madre cuando nos vio besándonos, junto a ella estaba la mía, Nick y Kevin estaban detrás de las dos haciendo muecas de asco. – ven en este mismo momento Joseph Adam Jonas…

* * *

**¿Que le dirá Denisse? ¿Porqué Loryn besó a Joe? ¿Le gusta? Si quieren saber dejen_ REVIWES_  
**


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Que hace aquí?

**Bueno esperaron mucho pero aquí está el cápitulo 4. Ojalá les guste, disfrutenlo**

* * *

- Mami, Hum… bueno tiene explicación yo bueno… yo… – tartamudeaba Joe.

– Es que ya somos novios – dijo Loryn, con una gran sonrisa.

– Como que ya son novios, señorita? – preguntó Raquel.

– Bueno ma… es que me gusta Joe a él le gusto y bueno… somos novios – dijo Loryn con una mueca.

– Hasta que por fin – dijo Nick, todos lo quedaron mirando – digo hum… sigue Loryn.

– Mamá nunca tuviste ningún problema con mis otros novios, porque… – dijo Loryn separándose un paso de Joe.

– Joseph, ven acá ahora mismo – dijo Denisse molesta.

– Voy madre – dijo Joe soltando a Loryn y acercándose a su madre.

– Así que eres novio de Loryn – dijo Denisse con los brazos cruzados.

– Si ma… te lo íbamos a decir pero… – dijo Joe, pero Denisse le interrumpió.

– Que lindo, hijo siempre he querido que estés con ella, es una gran chica y la mereces y ella te merece – dijo Denisse abrazando a Joe.

– Que? – dijeron todos al unísono.

– Loryn ven acá – dijo Raquel aún mirando a Denisse, con cara de decepcionada.

– Mami… que tiene de malo – dijo Loryn, esbozando una sonrisa que después se desvaneció en una mueca de dolor.

- No tiene nada de malo hija, es sólo que es muy desprevenido – dijo Raquel abriéndole los brazos a su hija, Loryn la abrazó.

- Que bien mamá, gracias pensé que tu no querías. – dijo Loryn imaginándose su vida si esque su mamá no aceptaba a Joe.

- Ya que es tiempo de confesiones – dijo Nick con una mirada pícara.

- Ahora que Nick – dijo Kevin esperando que Nick soltara una de sus cosas ridículas

- Bueno… invité a una chica a cenar, que les parece si hacemos una parrillada en la casa y todos esperamos a que ella venga. – dijo Nick, parecía que ya lo había planeado todo.

- Parece algo planeado, pero suena genial, que dices mamá – dijo Joseph esperando la respuesta de su madre.

- Yo voy a comprar lo necesario – dijo Denisse apresurándose a tomar las llaves del auto.

- Yo voy a elegir la ropa de Nick – dijo Loryn y corrió hasta la casa de los Jonas.

En pocos minutos todos tenían algo que hacer, Nick seguía sin decir el nombre de la afortunada y Joe y Loryn la pasaban bien juntos. Loryn ya había elegido el conjunto perfecto para Nick, unos jeans plomos apretados, una camisa púrpura con una corbata gris, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos negros.

Finalmente la hora llegó, la parrilla estaba lista, Nick estaba completamente arreglado igual que sus otros hermanos, Denisse estaba emocionada porque iba a conocer a su 'nuera' por decirlo así. Kevin había pasado las últimas horas hablando con Danielle por teléfono, Loryn y Joe se pasaban toda la tarde lanzándose miradas ya que se sentían extraños estando juntos en frente de sus mamás.

Al fin un auto negro se detuvo en frente de la casa de los Jonas la puerta trasera se abrió, todos se asomaron por la ventana a ver a la misteriosa chica. Una chica alta, de tez bronceada, el cabello castaño claro, detrás de ella bajó un chico, esperen el chico… el chico es Ryan Sheckler. Que demonios hacía allí.

**PDV Loryn **

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Ryan bajar del auto, busqué la mirada de Joe y los dos nos quedamos mirándonos.

- Nick, que hace él aquí – dije después de llevarme a Nick a una esquina para discutir.

- No lo sé… también me asombré – dijo algo asustado.

- Pues ve… y dile a la 'chica' que esta haciendo él aquí – dije algo molesta.

- No le puedo decir eso – Nick empezaba a asustarse de verdad, así que cambié la expresión de mi cara.

- Está bien pues hazlo pasar y vemos que pasa – dije algo calmada aunque en realidad no lo estaba. El menor me hizo caso y abrió la puerta, mi destino estaba marcado que me iba a decir Ryan, no me importaba pero igual…

La chica entró, me fijé por primera vez que sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y sus cejas perfectas, Nick si tenía buen gusto para las muchachas. Cuando la chica terminó de saludar a Denisse, Ryan entró por la puertay saludo a Denisse, como siempre nada formal traía puestos unos jeans sueltos y un polo blanco también suelto. Me vió y no se sorprendió al contrario sólo se acercó a mi y me saludo, acaso no tenía cara ese chico como se atreve a saludarme después de lo que me hizo, pensaba - tragalo tierra.- pero ningún hueco se abrió en el piso alfombrado de mi novio.

Después de que todos se presentaron, me fui con Joe a una esquina para hablar.

- Encerio no se lo que hace él aquí - dije molesta.

- Te entiendo, yo tampoco sé, pero sólo ignoralo si te dice algo, no puedo golpearlo aquí así que... caballero no más - dijo mostrándome su puño.

- No te atrevas Joseph - dije como su madre.

- Ok, lo siento vamos, hay que dicimular - dijo Joe y me tomó de la mano hasta llegar al sofá donde estaban sentados.

La conversación más incomoda de mi vida empezó, la chica se llamaba Sophia, un nombre poco común pero me gustó en seguida. Sophy era demasiado atenta, muy buena chica, excelente para Nick. Me preguntava donde la habría conocido y porque conoce a Ryan. Empecé a hablarle más mientras Kevin I hacía la parrilla, nos reiamos como si fueramos amigas de siempre, tenía 15 años, un año menor que Nick-punto a favor-, le gustaba el golf, igual que Nick - otro punto -, había cantado antes en un evento escolar, igual que Nick -tenía los 3 puntos requeridos por mí para pasar por Nick-.

Trataba de no hablarle a Ryan, pero el empesaba la conversación.

- Que vas a hacer este sábado - que le sucede a este tipo, como se le ocurre preguntarme eso.

- Va a salir conmigo - dijo Joe que estaba a mi lado, miré a Joe, ya tenía planes para el sábado con Joe- mi primera cita con él- estaba feliz.

- Podemos salir en la noche - dijo Ryan proponiendo algo.

- Está conmigo Ryan, va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo - dijo Joe, de nuevo respondiendo por mí sabía lo incómodo que sería hablarle.

- Y si salimos algún día - dijo Ryan de nuevo, porqué incistía tanto?

- Podría ser... - dijo Joe, miré a Joe preocupada, que le estaba diciendo me estaba exponiendo o algo así.

- Me parece bien - dijo Ryan algo convensido.

- Una pregunta Ryan, como conoces a Sophia? - pregunté después de un rato.

- Es mi mejor amiga - dijo Ryan pensando que ya lo sabían

- Dificil de creer - me dijo Joe

- Lo sé - le respondí aún con el shock de la noticia.

- Hey, no es tan dificil de creer, los opuestos se atraen - dijo Ryan alsando una ceja, con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

- Bueno este... - sonó mi celular, me salvó de seguir con la conversación más incomoda de mi vida. Avanzé unos 10 pasos de ellos y contesté el celular. - Aló? papá? - dije algo extrañada. Mi papá respondió

- Hola hija, donde están? ¿Por qué no están en casa? - dijo mi papá rápido y preocupado.

- Emmm... en la casa de mi tía Denisse - dije para calmarlo. - no pasa nada papá estamos en una parrillada si quieres vienes.

- Si, voy para allá no tengo llave para abrir la casa - dijo mi papá y colgó.

Pero tenía que finjir que seguía hablando por teléfono porque no pensaba volver con los chicos, así que me quedé con el teléfono en la oreja por unos minutos. Luego escurridisamente fui a hablar con Sophy.

- Hola, Sophy, que tal la parrilla? - pregunté improvisando.

- Rica, la señora Denisse cocina muy bien - siempre ella tan descente, algo más que le favorecía a Nick.

- Excelente, diría yo - dije y ezbosé una sonrisa, se sentía lo tenso en el ambiente. - y.. dime... de donde conoces a Ryan?, se que es una pregunta que no viene al caso, pero quisiera saber - dije nerviosa, al pensar como reaccionaría.

- No hay problema, bueno conosco a Ryan desde que nací, crecimos juntos, en realidad el es 3 años mayor que yo, así que tendría que decir que su hermano Shane y yo nos criamos juntos. - dijo sin ningún temor y muy abierta. - y... tu de donde lo conoces?

- Yo.. ehm... bueno... eramos amigos ace mucho - dije tocandome el cuello - y donde conociste a Nick? - suspiré.

- En la primaria, antes de venir a Los Angeles, vivía en New Yersey y este... estudiamos juntos hasta sexto grado y luego tu sabes... el tuvo que tomar clases partículares - le dolió hablar de eso, se notaba en su rostro. - Pero después - su rostro se iluminó - me lo encontré aquí en una fiesta que me invitó Ryan, las de gente famosa - puso los ojos en blanco - y el resto... bueno es esto, aquí. Me preguntó si quería venir a su casa y acepté.

- Y... - fruncí el ceño - por qué Ryan vino contigo?

- Bueno pues porque le dije a Shane que iba a venir y el se lo dijo a Ryan. Y al parecer Ry quiso acompañarme aunque no sé por qué. - dijo confundida.

- Yo si sé por qué - dije en voz baja pero me escuchó.

- Como? Como sabés? - estaba muy curiosa.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, también le conté que yo le había contado cosas de Joe a Ryan, y que el estaba celoso, me imaginé que por eso habría venido, para ver a su 'enemigo' como el lo llamaba, cada vez que hablaba de Joe. Hablamos por 15 minutos y quedó impresionada.

- Wow! eso te pasó en un sólo día - dijo asombrada.

De pronto vi a mi papá entrando por la cocina, mi tía le había abierto. Corrí y lo saludé.

- Hola pa... por qué te demoraste tanto? - pregunté ya que la casa estaba al costado.

- Encontré la llave de la casa y decidí tomarme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa - dijo orgulloso.

- Ah que bien papá, mamá está adentro en el patio, pero antes te quiero presentar a alguien - dije jalando a mi papá del brazo para que viera a Sophia.

- A quien? - vió a Sophia - hola... - dijo mi papá.

- Ella es Sophia, amiga de Nick - le dije - o algo más - le susurré - Sophia, él es mi papá, Rodrigo.

- Que tal señor, un gusto - dijo Sophy.

- El gusto es mío señorita - dijo mi papá sorprendiendose de lo educada que era. - bueno las dejo para que conversen, adios - dijo y se fue.

Nos sentamos en el sofá donde estabamos conversando, y me preguntó.

- De donde conoces a Nick? - tenía curiosidad.

- Desde que nací, literalmente - dije, recordando que mi mamá siempre me decía que yo y Nick habiamos nacido en el mismo cuarto el mismo día.

- Oh - se nos había acabado el tema de conversación y ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidí llevarla al patio.

Después de unas horas todos habían regresado a sus casas, la parrilla se había terminado y la visita de Ryan se había acabado. Estaba muy cansada cuando llegué a mi casa así que me fuí al baño a tomar una ducha. Me demoré media hora en bañarme y otra media en alistarme para ir a dormir. Cuando terminé de alistarme, mi teléfono no paraba de vibrar lo cogí para ver que era. 17 Mensajes!! Todos de Ryan, que querí ese chico. Los leí y todos decián lo mismo - "Podemos hablar mañana en un café en San Clemente que queda por mi casa, avisame. Tu Ry". Lamé a Joe.

- Joe, Ryan me dijo que salgamos, que le digo? - dije nerviosa

- Dile que sí!! - dijo Joe confiado.

- Que!!?!! - grité por teléfono.

- Dile que si y ya veremos - dijo Joe aún más confiado que antes y me daba miedo.

- A... que te refieres? - pregunté preocupada.

- Ya verás tengo un plan que no va a fallar, siempre y cuando sea antes de que nos vallamos a Brazil - dijo soltando una risa que me entró escalofrios.

* * *

**¿A que plan se refiere Joe?**

**Gracias a todas mi lectoras :**

**Romy_Jonas**

**Carolyn**

**JasminJas**

**Saritza**

**Alecita Jonas**

**Marshmallow**

**Liixsy**

**¿ dejen Reviews si les gustó ?**


End file.
